Potions Partner
by SleepingLady
Summary: Forced into being partners, will these two get past their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** I hope you guys enjoy this start. I just had this idea and wanted to get it out.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"So go ahead, find a partner who's not in your own house."

Hermione was in a state of dread. She looked around the room, hoping to catch Ernie's eye but he was already with Liliana. Harry was with Yvette. Ron was with Bryan. Almost everyone had partners. Taking in a deep sigh she raised her hand.  
"Yes Hermione?" Professor Slughorn smiled.  
"I…I don't have a partner." She said a bit unwillingly.  
He rose his eyebrows and looked around the room. "Neither does young Malfoy, you two pair up." He smiled and made his way to the front of the room.

Hermione looked back to Malfoy who was staring at his desk, unaware of what had just happened. Taking in a deep breath she gathered her things and made her way to the back. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she did so. She shot a look at Ron and Harry who were both glaring at Malfoy. She set her things down and slowly slid into the seat. Malfoy looked to her bag, furrowed his brow then looked to her.  
"What in bloody hell is this?" He said loudly.  
Hermione heard some students laugh. "Professor has placed us in a group, since we were the only two without partners."  
He scoffed. "Professor I…"  
"You will work with Miss Granger." Slughorn said as he pulled out some parchment.

Hermione noticed Malfoy slump down in his chair and she felt something near panic in her stomach. As the professor handed out the papers she quickly scanned over hers. Aging Potion Blood replenishing potion and Wide-eye Potion. She handed the paper to Malfoy and he took it carefully like it would burn him or snap at him. She sighed as she turned to the professor who was talking about the project.  
"These will be your partners for the rest of the year." There were some loud groans. "These three potions will be the ones you must brew, you each have different ones. I expect one of the three done within a month, which should give you plenty of time to perfect it and have it ready. Along with an essay on the uses and history of the potion. Class dismissed."

Hermione picked up the paper as Malfoy hurriedly shoved his things into his bag and nearly ran out of the room. Sighing she grabbed her things and darted out after him.  
"Malfoy." She yelled as she practically sprinted to keep up with him. She'd never noticed how long his legs were. "Malfoy." She repeated, was he ignoring her?  
As he turned the corner she grabbed his sleeve. "Didn't you hear me?"  
"I did unfortunately, as did everyone else. What do you want?" He hissed.  
She held up the paper. "Our assignment. We need to discuss it."  
"Why?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you make this difficult we'll have to spend more time with each other than necessary."  
"Or, I can make the potion, you write the essay. Problem solved." He turned to walk away but she grabbed him again.  
Yanking his arm he narrowed his eyes. "Don't touch me."  
"Well stop running away!" She held the paper up again. "I will not just do half the work, I want to help."  
Draco glared at her. "Nobody wants it."  
"Well too bad, meet me tomorrow at the library and we'll discuss this." She turned and made her way down the hall.

As Hermione sat on her bed she looked over the potions. She decided they'd start with the wide-eyed potion. They'd need six snake fangs, four measure of standard ingredient, six dried billywig stings and two sprigs of wolfsbane. Maybe instead of meeting in the library they should just go collect the items. She bit her lip as she felt someone climb on her bed. Looking up she smiled, "Ginny."  
"Is it true?"  
"What?" Hermione asked, knowing already where this was going.  
"Malfoy's your partner?"  
"Yes, in potions." Hermione said placing the parchment inside her bag.  
"You're ok with this?" She asked a bit shocked.  
Hermione shrugged. "I mean in the real world you have to work with people you don't like. This isn't any different. "  
"Except its Malfoy, I'm sure Slughorn would understand."  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, but I want to show I can be the bigger person."

* * *

She'd been sitting here for three hours now. She looked around, where was he? Hermione bit her lip, sure she hadn't actually mentioned a time for them to meet she just assumed he'd know she meant midday since that's when they're potions class was and Slughorn had given them a day off to get things together. Letting out a frustrated sigh she gathered her things, she'd just have to hunt him down.

Dinner had rolled around by the time she'd find him. He was sitting between Pansy and some blonde girl she was unfamiliar with.  
"These potions are rubbish."  
Hermione turned at the sound of Ron's voice. "What?"  
"These potions." He said putting his head on the table. "We've got a love one and she's all crazy about it. IT's frightening."  
Hermione smiled.  
"How's it going with Malfoy?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder.  
"It's not. He never came to the meeting I planned and I couldn't find him all day." She said scooping some mashed yams onto her plate.  
"Need some help cornering him?" Ron asked as he took a healthy bite from his chicken.  
Shaking her head she sipped her tea. "No, I've got it." She had decided she would corner him after dinner.

"Malfoy."  
He was walking with Pansy and Theo, he didn't even stop. Pansy glared at her and Theo rose an eyebrow.  
"Malfoy." She said again running to get in front of him. "Are you deaf?" She asked as he stopped before crashing into her.  
"No." He said moving around her.  
"We need to discuss this project."  
Malfoy waved his hand and Pansy huffed as she made her way down to the dungeons. Theo looked quizzically at Malfoy before he followed Pansy.  
"We don't need to do anything." He said crossing his arms.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I want to pass this class, you may not care, but I do and I will not let you bring me down."  
"Then do it yourself." He said with a shrug.  
"Are you serious?" She asked stepping back in front of him.  
He let out a sigh. "Does it look like I'm joking Mudblood?"  
She flinched at the word but held her ground. "You can't do this! This is your grade as well, don't you care?"  
"No, not anymore." He pushed her to the side and started his way down.  
She let out a frustrated sigh and made her way up to the tower.

* * *

As the weekend rolled around she felt deflated. Malfoy wouldn't help her, her friends were all off to Hogsmeade and she was stuck in the castle since she'd completely forgotten to get her slip signed. Hermione waved after her friends and watched them disappear, sighing she decided she should use this time to study.

She was sitting at her usual table when she heard a noise. It made her jump, she was the only one in library as far as she knew. Getting up, wand in hand, she made her way towards the noise. Hermione stopped. Slumped against the wall was Malfoy. Her heart jumped at first, thinking he was hurt, but then she realized he was drunk. He had a bottle of firewhiskey near him and he was slightly smiling. She sighed and shoved her wand into her pocket.  
"Malfoy."  
He looked up at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Why." He hissed trying to stand. "You going to turn me in?"  
"No." She said helping him.  
Pulling away from her he glared. "Don't touch me."  
"You can't steady yourself." She said moving in. "Let me help."  
"I don't need a mudblood's help." He growled as he slipped and fell onto her.  
She let out a strangled noise as they both crashed onto the floor. "Get off." She yelled at him as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She pushed at him when he made no effort to move. "Malfoy." She hissed again. This time she felt his hand run up her side. She wormed away and that only made it so he was more on top of her.  
"You smell nice." He said letting his hand grasp onto her hip.  
Hermione took in a breath at how hard he was holding her. She felt him lift himself up and stare down at her. The way his eyes blazed made her want to curl up inside herself and hide. "You…you should get off." She said silently.  
He nodded but never took his steel grey eyes off her. She watched as his head dipped down and his lips crashed onto hers. He tasted like Firewhiskey and toothpaste. Hermione felt her eyes close as his hands roamed her body. She moved her head to the side and he latched onto her neck causing her to moan. His breath made her skin tingle and she felt his knee pushing apart her legs. "Malfoy." She said pushing at him.  
He kept kissing her neck as his other hand crawled under her shirt and making her skin burn. "Yes?" He said against her lips. She looked up at him and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back into a kiss. She felt his tongue parting her lips and she allowed him. She felt his hand pulling at her pants and she allowed this too. Her hands flew to his shirt and yanked it off him as he let out a strangled moan. HE bent his head to kiss her again. IT hurt. Hermione never thought she would like to have her lips bitten, or a tongue in her mouth. She turned her head to the side for some air and she felt him snake down her body. "M-Malfoy." She said as he pushed up her shirt to reveal her breasts. He looked up at her then back to her nipples. Hermione's back arched as she felt his fingers manipulating them. She'd never knew her body could feel this way. Hermione's eyes flashed open as she felt his warm mouth attach to one and his hand kept playing with the other. She placed her hands in his hair and slightly tugged, how did he know how to do this? How did he knew what she liked? She hadn't even known.  
"Can I?" He asked softly against her neck.  
She wasn't sure what was happening, "Yes."  
She felt him rip off her underwear and push her legs up and apart. Hermione blushed as he looked at her. He looked to be in awe, "Don't." She said trying to push her legs back down.  
He shook his head and kept her in place. Malfoy placed himself against her and Hermione nearly lost it when the first bit of him barely went into her. She could feel Malfoy stop and stiffen a bit.  
"Are you…"  
Hermione nodded. He let go of her legs and went to hover over Hermione, he was between her legs. "Take a deep breath." He said as she nodded.  
She felt him push into her and she saw white hot pain she dug her nails in his back and he bit down, hard, on her neck. The pain in her neck caused her to forget about what he was doing and by the time she registered anything he was thrusting into her, slowly. Hermione felt her legs spreading further and her nails digging into his back. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as he picked up his pace. Hermione let her read roll back and her legs wrap around his waist. She heard him curse as he slammed into her hard, causing Hermione to slide up on the carpet. She felt him trying to push her legs off of him but she tightened her grip.  
"I'm going to…I can't inside you." He huffed as he kept his pace while trying to push her legs off him.  
"Just..." She never finished her sentence. She felt a wave of pleasure take over her body. Her back arched and her body sucked him in deeper, causing him to moan and curse her.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco felt sick. He rolled onto his side and pushed himself up as he tried to open his eyes. Every time he tried the room would spin and make him feel worst. He could hear a rustle next to him and he groaned. Great, he'd found some common whore and shagged her in the library. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning. Grabbing his wand he cast a spell to help him with the nausea and dizziness. After feeling slightly better he sat up and turned to the girl next to him, maybe there would be a round two.

Turning to the girl was the worst mistake he could have made. Sleeping soundly, curled into him was none other than Potter's mudblood. He moved away like she was a blast-ended skrewt. What in merlin's name happened? He put his head in his hands and nearly ripped out his hair. How in the hell had this happened. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relive earlier but all he could remember was confiscating a fifth year's bottle of firewhiskey, drinking half of it alone and then for some reason making his way to the library. After that it all became very fuzzy. Draco's head snapped up as he heard the filth make a small moaning noise. He watched as she stretched her arms out over her head and her eyes slowly opened.  
"Evening." He said in his best menacing voice.  
He watched as she sat up and looked at him, realization coming to her. "Malfoy." She nearly shrieked as she sat up and grabbed her discarded clothing.  
"Why on earth did you take advantage of me?" He snapped as he grabbed his clothing and started yanking them on.  
He watched as she glared at him while trying to pull her bra on without him seeing anything.  
"Oh please, I saw and even sucked on that part of your anatomy. So please don't try and be modest now." Draco hissed as he pulled on his black button down.  
"You evil little…"  
"Ferret?" He finished for her, as he put on his school robes. "You need better insults. Now why did you take advantage of me in my state?" He growled.  
She opened her mouth but promptly closed it. Like a fish.  
"I always knew you fancied me." He said pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
"Oh please." She nearly laughed.  
"Then why?" He said closing the distance between him causing her to let out a small scared squeak.  
"I…I…you…" She said as she pulled her robes up to cover her still naked torso.  
"I'm waiting." He said in a deadly hiss.  
"You just…attacked me." She said looking away.  
He watched as she turned light pink. "You could have hexed me, fought me off."  
She bit her lip and looked him square in the eyes.  
"Well?" He said letting his eyes become stone.  
"I just….It won't happen again." She said pushing him back and yanking her robe onto her naked body.  
"Damn right it won't. If you even look in my direction I'll let those two dimwits know what you did, and how skilled you were at it." Draco said letting his signature smirk play on his lips.  
"It won't happen again, I won't look at you but if you so much as even mention this I'll let everyone know how much you liked doing….those things with me." She moved back, her belongings in hand and her blush getting darker.  
Draco didn't say another word as she turned and fled.

What the fuck. He thought to himself the next day as he sat in wasn't a partner's day so the mudblood was seated on the other side of the room with scar head and weasel. He couldn't stop watching her, his eyes just kept drifting to that stupid bushy head of hers. Draco couldn't help but wonder if those two idiots had ever heard the noises she had made for him last night. Probably not. Draco looked down to his parchment which barely had any notes on it, why couldn't he focus? Looking back up Draco noticed Potter staring at him. Draco felt his blood go a bit icy, did she tell them?

He needed to find out.

After class he waited in the shadows for her to come out. She was trailing behind the two losers, reaching out he grabbed her and pulled her against him and placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He watched as Potty and Weasel looked around for her, but the weasel said something about her getting extra credit and they kept going. Letting go of her she spun around, wand at his throat and her eyes narrowed.  
"What." She hissed.  
Glaring at her he grabbed her hand and twisted it until her wand dropped from her hand and a pained hiss came from her mouth. "Do not ever point that at me again you filthy mudblood." He watched as she grabbed her wrist and glared at him, tears threatening to spill over.  
"What do you want?" She asked slowly.  
"Did you tell your little boyfriends that you let me fuck you?" He growled pushing her into the wall.  
"No!" She shrieked as her back hit the wall.  
"Then why the hell was little scar head staring at me, why?" He growled grabbing her by the shoulders.  
"I don't know." She yelled hitting him in the face.  
Stepping back he stared at her with a coolness that would have made Voldemort squirm. "If you ever strike me again, it'll be the last thing you do. I'm not the little boy you hit in third year."  
She straightened up and stared him down. "I'm not the little girl who you could hurt with a few words. I didn't tell them anything."  
Draco felt slightly relieved as she pushed past him and sprinted away.

Hermione couldn't stop running, she ran all the way to the tower, to her bed and snuggled underneath the covers. Malfoy had scared her. He'd never put real fear into her but just then he did. Her back ached from him slamming her against the wall and her shoulders burned where he'd dug his fingers into her. She wouldn't tell, she couldn't tell even if she'd wanted to. He was her, and her friends, mortal enemy. There was no way they'd accept that she'd lost her virginity to him. Rolling over onto her stomach she let her tears fall into the pillow. She wasn't sure why she'd willingly slept with him, she knew he was intoxicated but something about his touches and how he had kept reassuring her that it was ok made her melt. Even now thinking about how his breath had caressed her neck made her skin tingle. Closing her eyes she tried to stop her tears, she couldn't even explain why she was crying. Was it for her lost innocence? The pain she still felt in her most intimate parts? That he still treated her like she was something worse than scum?

"Hermione?"

She popped her head out of the covers and smiled weakly as Ginny came closer.  
"Are you alright?" She asked sitting at the edge of the bed.  
Nodding Hermione sat up and wiped at her face. "Fine, great."  
"Was it Ron?" Ginny asked in a light voice.  
Hermione shook her head. Ron. She'd forgotten about him for one day, she had bigger problems. He was with Lavender now but that wasn't the reason for her tears today.  
"What is it then?"  
Hermione smiled and gave a small laugh. "I thought I failed a test."  
"Oh." Ginny said looking a bit confused but patting Hermione's hand. "Well it's alright, you didn't though?"  
She shook her head. "No, I passed."  
Ginny smiled. "Good! Hey why don't we go take a walk of something?"  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I should go study." Jumping out of the bed she slipped back on her shoes and headed out of the room.

She couldn't believe she'd been caught crying, for Malfoy of all people.

As Hermione walked down the hall way on the seventh floor she stopped. Malfoy. She bit her lip expecting him to grab her and accuse her again but he never noticed her. He was pacing. She walked a bit closer as a door opened and he charged in, slamming the door closed behind him. Hermione bolted before the door to could disappear and slipped in. Where had he gone? Making her way through the piles of stuff she looked around. It seemed to be one large storage room, odd.

It felt like she had been searching for hours when she finally stopped. He was standing in front of a large black cabinet looking thing. Why was he just staring at it?  
"What are you doing?"  
He spun around, wand in hand. "Bloody hell."  
Hermione stopped, had he hexed her? No she could still move. Why had she said anything? She hadn't meant to.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed pointing his wand at her.  
Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "Nothing, I'll just go." As she turned she felt a hand grasp her and spin her back around. "Malfoy." She said in shock.  
"Why are you in here? Why did you follow me? Is this some plot with you and your two boyfriends?" He asked digging his fingers harder into her arm.  
"You're hurting me." She winced. She felt his grip tighten.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I don't know, I just saw you and I don't know!" She screamed at him, causing him to let go and step back.  
"You're…are you in love with me or something?" He asked, looking even paler than before.  
Hermione scoffed. "No, trust me."  
"Well then go." He said waving a hand at her in dismissal.

Noticing a small table she crept back, loudly so he would think she left, and crouched down behind it. Hermione watched as he walked back to the cabinet and opened it, letting out a frustrated sigh. What did he expect? For something to magically appear? He kept repeating something over and over but she couldn't hear him from the distance. After each time he would open the doors and slam them shut, once he kicked the nearest object and winced in pain and she tried not to laugh at that. Hermione was tempted to just ask what he was doing but didn't want to give away her position or be on the other end of his anger.

After a few hours he seemed to give up and stalked off angrily. She followed a bit behind him and slipped out of the room after he did. She watched as he walked away, turning down the stairs. Hermione felt the worst sinking feeling in her stomach. He was up to something, but what?

As she snuggled into her bed she stared at the ceiling for what felt like years. She needed to find out why that cabinet was so important. Turning onto her side and closing her eyes she knew tomorrow would give her plenty of opportunities.

* * *

**a/n: ** So I just wanted to let you know, in case it wasn't too clear, this is taking place sixth year. A lot of things will be changed but it's going to have some things the same. Like Draco working on the cabinet. I know it didn't mention much of the group potion project, don't worry it'll be in the next chapter! Also don't expect them to be too lovey to each other, yet. To all the reviews asking if she's pregnant the answer is no. But things could change.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
P.s. please review!

* * *

"For heaven's sake." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
Harry and Hermione were sitting outside, semi secluded. He had out his map and was pointing to Malfoy's name. "Look. Just look."  
Hermione watched as his feet paced and then his name was gone.  
"It's the room of requirement. I know it." Harry whispered staring at the map willing for Malfoy's name to pop back up.  
"Well then go find out yourself." She said shutting her potions book. She still hadn't gotten Malfoy to cooperate so as of now she had started one potion and failed. He was way more advanced at Potions than she was, even though she would never admit it. It had been almost three days since she had seen Malfoy in the room and since then he avoided her like the plague.  
"You're his partner right? Do some digging."  
"No, unlike you I don't think he's a death eater." She said in hushed tones. "He's just too…"  
"Hermione." Harry said shaking his head. "I have a feeling. Plus if you've noticed he's not the same."  
Hermione sighed. She had noticed. "I just don't think he's got it in him."  
"You're wrong." Harry said closing the map.  
"Harry." Hermione said in an attempt to stop him from walking away, but he kept on going.

Hermione entered the common room and wished she hadn't. Sitting near the fireplace was Ron and Lavender. Why could she never look away? It was like a car crash. Ron had his mouth wide open and the way he was leaning Lavender back looked painful. Before Hermione could look away she noticed Lavender staring at her. Pushing Ron away she pointed at Hermione.  
"Pervert!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned go up to her room but stopped. She heard Lavender whisper that she was stalking them. Turning around she laughed. "Oh come off it." Hermione laughed. "This is my common room as well, how is that stalking?"  
"I see you!" Lavender said standing up and adjusting her skirt. "I see you in the shadows watching us!"  
"I have better things to do than waste my time following you two." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"No you don't!" Lavender said looking to Ron than back to Hermione. Ron stood up and placed a hand on Lavender's shoulder. "I told you she would start doing this to us!"  
"Doing what? Going to bed?" Hermione snorted. She really couldn't wrap her brain around this, she lived here! Did they forget that?  
"Hermione." Ron said softly.  
Hermione felt a sheet of anger go over her. "What Ronald."  
"I…I've seen you as well." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You've seen me, following you? Oh this is rich because this is like the second time I've seen you two airheads going at it."  
"Hey don't…." Lavender screeched.  
"Don't." Ron cut her off. "You can't just call us stupid because you don't have what you want."  
"What is it I want, Ronald?" Hermione asked in a deadly whisper that made Ron look a bit fearful.  
"Me." he said in a low tone.  
Hermione glared at her former best friend. "No, I don't."  
"Listen." Ron said holding onto Lavender, as if to make some point. "You had your chance, you missed out. I'm sure there's someone in this school willing to date you."  
Lavender sniggered and whispered something in his ear, which Ron smiled and nodded at.  
Hermione couldn't believe what he'd said. "Someone." She said a bit dumbfounded.

Walking out of the portrait hole as Ron's screams and birds chirped was probably the greatest sound she'd ever heard. She could just picture the tiny birds swarming and pecking at him.

Hermione nearly ran down to the library, finding her favorite spot and setting her things down on the table. What in the world had gotten into Ron back there? Shaking her head she pushed all thoughts of him out. He wasn't her concern any longer. She cracked open her potions book and pulled out the essay she'd been writing for the Wide-eye potion. It was practically done but she wanted to add a few more details to it. As she opened one of the books in front of her she caught a flash of white hair and she stood up to go after him.

He was standing in one if the darker sections, which made Hermione think of the night he was in the room of requirement. She tried to get a look at the book he was holding but she was too short and the angle wasn't good.  
"Malfoy."  
He turned around and slammed the book shut, hiding it behind his back.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to look over the essay." She held out the paper, which was fully covered.  
He narrowed his eyes. "I said stop following me."  
She rolled her eyes. "Why on earth does everyone think I'm following them!?" She shoved the paper at him. "I wasn't following you. You, and every other person in this school, need to get your heads out of your asses."

She nearly threw herself back into her chair as she fumed. What was with the male population of this school?

"It's fine."

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy handing her the essay back. She took it gently. "Oh, ok." She said placing the parchment back into the book she'd been keeping it in.  
"I've finished the potion."  
She looked at him with surprise. "I thought I said…"  
"I finished it. What's the problem?" He asked looking a bit fidgety.  
"I wanted to help." She said pushing her books into her bag.  
"Well it's done, so you don't have to track me down anymore."  
"We still have two other potions." She said as she slung her bag onto her shoulder.  
He sighed. "I suppose but those aren't due for a while, so stop coming after me."  
"But…"  
"You do the essays, I'll do the potions. If you don't like it talk to slughead about it." He said turning to leave.  
"Wait." Hermione shouted. She covered her mouth as he turned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes?" He asked in a slightly bitter tone.  
"I just….I kind of wanted to learn a bit more about potions." She said toying with the strap on her bag.  
"Learn? Aren't you passing the class?"  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, but I just…you're really good at it and I wondered if you could help me. With my techniques."  
He smirked. "Are you praising me at something?"  
"Yes." She said quickly. "Don't make a big deal of it."  
Draco smirked. "Fine, we can work on the other potion together."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you just telling me to stay away?"  
Malfoy shrugged. "Might as well try and pass this class. Meet me on the seventh floor."  
Hermione watched as he walked away, she had a very bad feeling.

As Draco left the library he stopped. Why had he accepted helping her? Maybe it was her wanting something from him? Maybe it was because she had admitted he was better at something than she was. Either way he felt a lightness to himself that he hadn't felt in such a long time. As he made his way down to the dungeons he noticed Blaise, Pansy and Theo. They were all chatting, like if nothing had happened over the summer. He couldn't understand how they hadn't been affected the way he had. They were still smiling. Still acting normal.

Draco watched as they walked away and he felt the lightness evaporate and become consumed by the darkness.

As he made his way up to the seventh floor he noticed Granger leaning against the wall. He stopped. She was smart. Smarter than anyone he knew, she would know how to fix that damn thing. He stood up a bit straighter and approached her.  
"You're early."  
She stood up and shrugged. "I just thought we should start now."  
Draco raised an eyebrow as a door opened in the wall. "After you."

They walked into the room where the Vanishing cabinet was being held.  
"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked spinning around to face him.  
"What?" He asked with a smirk. "Not scared to be alone with me, are you?"  
Granger narrowed her eyes and stood a bit straighter. "I'm not scared of you."  
_You should be. _He thought with a smirk. "After you." He said motioning for her to walk down the path.

He followed behind her until they came to the cabinet.  
"What is that?" She asked walking up to it.  
"A cabinet." He said.  
He watched as she opened it, closed it and walked around it.  
"Are you looking for something specific?" He asked crossing his arms.  
She scowled at him. "Why did you bring me here? We're supposed to be working on potions."  
"We will, later." He said walking over to her.  
She took a step back.  
"I need help." He said with a glance at her.  
"With what?"  
"Organizing this room." He said looking at her like she was stupid. "Fixing this cabinet you dimwit."  
She glared. "If you're going to insult me, I won't help."  
He tilted his head. "So you will, help me?"  
"Why should I?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "How do I know this cabinet isn't evil?"  
Draco tried not to show anything on his face. "It's not, it goes to France."  
"France?" She said a bit skeptically.  
"Yes." He said shifting from foot to foot, trying to seem nervous. "I plan on leaving after this year."  
"To France?"  
"Yes, why can't you believe it." He asked getting slightly irritated.  
She shrugged. "You're the prince of Slytherin, why would you leave?"  
He smirked. "Sometimes it's hard being royalty."  
Rolling her eyes she turned to examine the cabinet. "Is it a portal? Why can't you just apparate?"  
"Yes it is like a portal." He said opening the cabinet and placing a book inside. "I can't apparate from here, there are wards against it."  
She nodded and watched as he closed the door. A few seconds later he opened it and the book was still sitting there. "Wasn't it supposed to disappear?" She asked.  
He sighed. "So now you see the problem? This damn thing doesn't work. I've tried three different spells and it still doesn't work."  
Hermione furrowed her brow. "What's this cabinet called?"  
"Vanishing cabinet."  
She nodded. "I suppose I could do some research."  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
She turned to look at him. "But we actually need to work on this project, understood?"  
He nodded.

Hermione had agreed to help Malfoy.

As she sat in bed, trying to study, she couldn't focus. At the time she had thought going to meet him was some sort of jab at Ron. She was with his enemy and he should be mad, except he would never know she had gone with him or that she was helping him. Maybe it was because she was sick of hearing Harry claim he was up to no good. He wanted to get away from this life, she was doing this to help someone in need. So why did she feel like it was wrong?

The next day she went to see McGonagall. If anyone would know anything about Vanishing cabinets, she would.  
"Professor." Hermione called out as she entered the classroom.  
The elderly witch looked up from her stack of papers and a smile spread on her face. "Miss Granger."  
"How are you professor?" Hermione asked coming to the desk and stopping in front of the woman.  
"Fine." The witch said as she placed her quill down. "But I'm going to guess you didn't come here to check up on me."  
Hermione shook her head.  
"What is it dear?"  
"I was doing a bit of research and came across something called a vanishing cabinet. I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about them."  
The professor raised an eyebrow. "They're name is quite explanatory."  
"Yes, I know but I just wanted a bit more history."  
"They were mostly used in the first war, people would get wind of the death eaters coming and they'd hop into the cabinet and it'd take them to wherever the other was."  
"So only two are linked together?"  
"Yes." The professor said taking a sip from her mug.  
"What if one were to let's say, break, how could you fix it?" Hermione asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I'm not completely sure dear. I've never heard of any being fixed."  
"Why not?" Hermione asked feeling a bit antsy.  
"Because it could be terribly dangerous. You could be trapped in between both cabinets forever."

Trapped forever?

Hermione couldn't accept it. There had to be a way of fixing the thing, there had to be.  
"Hermione!"  
Stopping she felt a hand grab her and she was wheeled around to face Harry. "Oh." She exclaimed with a small squeak.  
"Didn't you hear me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
She shook her head. "Sorry, lost in thought."  
He nodded. "I wanted to ask you something."  
"What? If it's about Malfoy I can tell you he's up to nothing. Just let him be."  
"No, it's not him." Harry said a bit awkwardly.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
"Ron…Ron told me you've been stalking Lavender."  
"What?" She asked with her mouth hung open. "You don't believe him do you?"  
"Well, no. I mean maybe, you have been acting strange." He shifted from foot to foot.  
"I…I've been under stress. Having Malfoy for a partner isn't easy."  
Harry nodded. "I'm aware but he told me about what happened and maybe you should just avoid him and her for a while."  
"I have been, I've been avoiding them all year!" She nearly screamed at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure she knew Harry and Ron were a bit closer than she was to them but still, they were best friends! He shouldn't be taking sides or jumping to conclusions!  
"Hermione…"  
"No." She said cutting him off. "Go believe what you want."

Turning away from him she walked hastily down the hall way. How could he say something like that to her? How could he just assume she was some kind of perverted stalker? She could care less about Ron and his bimbo girlfriend. She had better things to think about.

Making her way up to the room of requirement she paced in front of it, thinking of the cabinet. She'd get this damn thing fixed and run off to France as well or maybe she'd just ditch France and move to Italy or Greece, some place far from her "friends".

As she made her way to the cabinet she noticed Malfoy already there.  
"I've learned something new." She said approaching him.  
He looked startled for a half second but quickly schooled his features. "What is it?"  
"You can't fix these things."  
He looked wildly angry. "Why not." He grounded out.

"It's dangerous, you could get caught in some sort of limbo, forever." She said placing her bag next to his.  
He let out an angry sigh and kicked the nearest object. "There has to be a way."  
"I mean it's not like this is your only option, just apparate from the train."  
"No!" He growled. "It has to be this."  
Hermione felt something inside her to run but she ignored it. She wasn't a coward. "Have you tried reparo on it?"  
Draco glared at her. "Yes you half brain. I've tried many spells, none work. I've done hours of research and I still can't find anything. So unless you're actually going to contribute you can leave."  
She rolled her eyes at him and kneeled to get some books from her bag. "No need to be so dramatic, and didn't I already tell you not to call me names?"  
She heard him make a frustrated sigh.  
"Here." She handed him two books. "I snuck these from the restricted section."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Rule breaking, how unlike you."  
"You don't know me." She glared at him.

He didn't know her. Draco thought to himself. The girl he thought he knew wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be ditching her friends to help him. He took the books and sat down on one of the rickety looking chairs. The two books she handed him were of dark magic, something he was familiar with. He flipped open the first and looked over at her. She was already flipping through pages and writing little notes down. He shook his head and started pouring over the books.

The first book was of no help. There was barely any lines in it about fixing vanishing cabinets, or how to fix two items connected by a portal.

The second book was much more helpful.

_Vanishing cabinets have a powerful bond. Linked together through a portal they transport items, people etc. to the other cabinet. If one is damaged the other becomes damaged as well. Anything done to one happens to the other. There are few ways known to fix these cabinets since it has never been achieved properly. One spell was known to mend a cabinet for a short amount of time. Spells: Harmonia Nectere Passus, aditus, fractum emantur._

"Look here." Draco said getting up and bounding to her.  
She shook her head. "I've never heard of those spells."  
"So? IT says here they may restore the cabinet."  
"Yes, but…"  
He ignored her and walked over to the cabinet and placed a bowl inside it. Closing the door he looked to the list and waved his wand in the formations shown in the book. "Aditus." He said with hopefulness. When he yanked the door open the bowl was there, mocking him. Slamming the door shut he said the next one. "Fractum Emantur." Still nothing happened. "Dammit." He hissed as she slammed the door shut and pointed his wand at the door. "Harmonia Nectere Passus."

Hermione walked over to him and watched as a small light crept through the cracks. She noticed he hadn't moved, so she moved past him and opened the door. She turned to look at him as she pushed open the doors. The bowl had shattered into tiny pieces.  
"You…did something." Hermione said touching the pieces.  
He nodded.  
Grabbing another book she flipped through the pages. "Look here." She showed him the spell.

_Harmonia Nectere Passus meaning harmony is allowed bond. Uses: mending portals, strengthening bonded items._

Draco felt like he was on top of the world. "So it's fixed?"  
Hermione shook her head. "No, it says here you must say the words three to four times a day over a five month span."  
"So by February it should be fixed?" He said softly.  
She nodded. "Maybe if we both chant it at the same time it could repair faster and maybe strengthen its bond. So next time it won't be broken so easily."  
Draco stared at her. "You don't need to help me any further."  
She shook her head. "No, I'm doing this for me. Maybe I want to disappear as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **So I have to warn you, there are many triggers. (rape, blood, etc.) Also in this chapter Ron is very dark.  
With that said, enjoy and please review.

* * *

It was now three weeks later, near the end of October, one week from Halloween. Hermione and Draco had been working on the potions project and had completed two of three of the assignments. Since they were ahead of the rest of the class Slughorn had given them the next few months off until everyone else was caught up, so they were virtually work free for one class. Which left them plenty of time to fix the cabinet.

"How'd you get him to work with you?"  
Hermione looked up, she was starting on some Charms homework that wasn't due for another three weeks. "Who?"  
"Malfoy." Harry hissed as he stirred the contents in his cauldron.  
Hermione shrugged. "He wanted a good grade as well, he is second in our year of course."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah but still, he hates you."  
"Thanks." Hermione said flipping the page in her book.  
"Don't take it that way." He said chopping up some dried green thing. "Are you going to the dance next week?"  
"Dance?" Hermione asked confused.  
Harry shook his head, "Yes, the Halloween dance. I wanted to ask your opinion."  
"On?" She asked writing down something important from her book.  
"I want to ask Ginny."  
Hermione's head shot up. "What?" She'd known the younger witch had always had a crush on Harry but she'd never assumed Harry felt the same.  
"I just…recently she's been….looking nice?" He said a bit awkwardly. "Do you think Ron would be mad?"  
Hermione shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. Maybe he'd rather her date his friend then some randy boy."  
Harry nodded. "I should talk to him."  
Hermione nodded.

Hermione left potions, ahead of Harry since he waited for Ron. Hermione had actually become used to not spending much time with her former best friends. Sure her and Harry still chatted, when Ron wasn't around, but it wasn't like they were as close as they'd been just two months before. Sometimes she would see them and her heart would ache to know what they were talking about or what they were up to, but she just couldn't go back to being their Know it all anymore, especially not after Ron had accused her of such things.

Making her way up to the Room of Requirement she stopped at the top of the stairs. Lavender was chatting with some of her friends. Hermione wondered if she should just leave and come back. Taking in a deep breath she decided against it and made her way past the group.  
"Stalker."  
Hermione closed her eyes. _Just ignore her. _She told herself.  
"See, told you girls she's been following me."  
Hermione spun around. "Are you stupid? This is the seventh floor, we are in the same house, and of course I'd be in similar places as you. I mean really you can't be that dumb."  
Lavender turned bright red. "Don't talk to me like that you…you…MUDBLOOD."  
Hermione stopped, she had never thought a fellow Gryffindor would use such words. Hermione looked to the other two girls, both were looking down as if they hadn't just heard Lavender call her such a name. "Excuse me?" Hermione said, her anger boiling over. "Care to run that by me one more time?"  
"You, you're just a filthy mudblood! You're not good enough to be with Ron." The girl said, slightly trembling.  
"And you are? Because you're pure?" Hermione asked, still making her way to the girl.  
Lavender nodded. "Yes, I…we're meant to be together."  
Hermione stood a foot from Lavender, wand tightly gripped in her hand. "You're right, you do deserve each other. You both are talentless, no brain having hacks. I hope you guys have lots and lots of stupid babies."  
Lavender screeched and moved to grab Hermione, but Hermione felt herself being dragged back and she looked up to see who had grabbed her.

"Draco!" Lavender smiled, pushing her hair back. "What, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for my potions partner, I see you found her for me though." He said still gripping Hermione by the back of her collar.  
Lavender nodded. "I was just telling her, wasn't I Hermione, that you were looking for her."  
"You lying little…"  
Draco cut Hermione off. "Is that why you were grabbing at her? To bring her to me?"  
"Well, yes, yes of course."  
"Keep your hands to yourself." Draco said in that menacing way he had. "I don't need little whores to go out and do my bidding. Now go run off to that nitwit of a boyfriend."

Hermione watched as the group strode off, she turned to Malfoy and glared.  
"A thank you would be nice." He said rolling his eyes and making his way to the room of requirement.  
"Who said I even needed you, I had it under control." She said following him inside the room.  
He snorted. "Right, you would have gotten in trouble. I just saved you."  
"No one asked you." She screamed at him.  
He turned to face her, a bit confused. "Why are you yelling at me?"  
She stood staring at him, she wasn't sure why she was taking her anger out on him. He just seemed to be able to take it. She looked him over, he was pale, too pale. His eyes looked sunken in and he had noticeable bags under his eyes. His hair looked limp and he looked tired.  
"Well?" He asked a bit impatiently.  
"You can take my anger." She said looking down, wiping her face as little tears rolled down her face.  
"Just because I can doesn't mean I have to." He said turning from her.  
She followed behind him and set her things down on the little study spot they'd set up.

The next morning Draco felt ill. He'd received a letter from home. His mother wrote a detailed letter explaining to him that the Dark Lord was angry with his lack of progress, even though he'd told them he'd found a way to let them in. He had punished his father severely and he was now on bed rest and wasn't expected to pull through. Draco shoved the note into his pocket and put his head in his hands. He needed to move this along. He wondered if Granger would be up to mending that damn cabinet more than three times a day, maybe six. Maybe after breakfast he could get her alone and ask her. Looking up he glanced over to her, she was sitting with Potter. He wasn't sure why the sight made him angry, maybe it was because she had been actually tolerable when she wasn't parading around with him. He sighed and picked at his toast.

"You bitch."  
Hermione stepped back. She couldn't speak, she'd never seen Ron is such a state of anger in her whole life.  
"You and Malfoy attacked my girlfriend?" He hissed at her.  
"No, Ron listen to me." She said holding her hands up as her back hit the wall. They were in the dungeons, she'd been headed to Potions when he'd grabbed her and tossed her into a side hallway. She wasn't sure what he'd wanted at first, she thought it was going to be about him needing help but no. Apparently Lavender had told him that she had been walking alone when She, Hermione, and Draco had attacked her. Apparently Draco had tried forcing himself on her and Hermione had laughed. "Ron, I would never condone such things, you know me." She said fumbling for her wand.  
"You fucking bitch, I should never have been friends with you! I never wanted to but Harry insisted. Look what good it's done me." He said placing his hands on both sides of her head. "Mudblood."  
Hermione felt like he'd slapped her. She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him with all her strength, which didn't do much since he was way too heavy for her to move. "Move, now." She said reaching for her wand.  
Before she could pull it out he had her by the hair and tossed her to the ground. He stepped on her robes to keep her from moving. "You are going to feel exactly how Lavender did." He said moving to stand over her.  
"Ron what…" She felt him rip at her clothes. "No, No!" She screamed. Why could nobody hear her?  
She looked at the end of the hall, Lavender was putting up a spell, a silencing spell most likely. She kicked and scratched but nothing worked. She reached for her wand but he tossed it to the side.

Draco stood at the top of the stairs, where was she? He looked around, the students were thinning out and he started to feel a bit sick. Sighing he made his way to the dungeons, maybe she was having another sick day.

As he made his way to class he noticed that girl, the one with the flowery name standing about near a hall that no one used. He walked over to her.  
"Alone?"  
She jumped at his voice and smiled. "Yes."  
He looked down the hall and noticed something moving. "What the…"  
"No!" The girl yelled at him but he kept going.

"You're nothing, you know that."

Draco moved a bit quicker, a sinking feeling in his stomach. As he approached he noticed Hermione on the ground as Ron ripped at her robes. Draco dropped his things and hexed the Weasel, causing him to fly into the air and land on his back. Hermione scrambled up and grabbed her wand. She charged at the red headed weasel.  
"Avis Oppugno! Deprimo! Diffindo!" Hermione screamed, blasting her spells at Ron.  
Draco stood shocked at her quickness and anger. He almost let her keep going but once weasel's clothing started to rip he knew he had to stop her. "Granger, Fuck, HERMIONE!" He nearly growled grabbing her by the shoulders as Lavender ran to Ron who was groaning.  
"Heal him!" Lavender cried. "Or I'll have you expelled."  
"I'll have you expelled!" Hermione screamed. "He tried to rape me!"  
Draco felt frozen for a second, but he snapped out of it and dragged Hermione from the hall. He didn't stop until they were in the room of requirement and she was laying on a bed, under the covers.  
"Gr…Hermione." He said softly after a few hours had passed.  
She rolled over and stared at him, her eyes red rimmed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I thought you said you didn't care what happened to me."  
"I…I can't just stand by and let…that happen." He said sitting across from her in a chair.  
"Why not? The filthy mudblood getting what she deserves."  
"Nobody deserves that." He said gently.  
She glared at him and rolled over.  
"Hermione, please." He said wanting to reach out to her.  
"Just go Malfoy."  
"Will you be safe?"  
She snorted.

Why wasn't he leaving? Hermione sat up and stared at the sleeping form. He was sitting in the chair facing her, his head lolled back and he was slightly snoring. She stood up and walked over to him. She'd never seen him looked rested before. She reached out and touched his hair, pushing it from where it was sticking to his face. She let her hand gingerly run down his face and to his chest. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you." She said quietly as she grabbed her things and left.

Draco woke up and jumped up, she was gone? He grabbed his things and rushed out of the room. Where was she? He looked around, students were walking about. Morning or afternoon? He raced down to the Great Hall. He walked in. People were just walking about, talking studying. So it must be late afternoon. He looked around and saw Hermione, sitting alone. He made to move to her but he looked straight down the aisle. Potter and Weasel were glaring at him.  
The weasel had his arm bandaged and he was nodding towards him. Draco noticed Potter looking livid. He looked to Hermione, who was watching now. She was grabbing her things as she noticed Potter moving towards him. Draco motioned for her to stay put as he decided he needed to leave. There was no way he could fight potter here without being blamed for everything.

Making his way out of the hall he walked, nearly ran, towards the second floor bathroom. He loosened his tie and looked over his shoulder. Potter was following him. Great. As he enter the bathroom he rippe doff his grey vest and leaned over a sink. He didn't want to fight, he was tired and had no real reason to spar with potter. He turned around at the sound of footsteps.  
"You filth."  
Draco stood up and face potter, pulling his wand out. "Me? Did you ask that brainless wonder what he did to…?"  
"Shut up!" Yelled potter. "He told me how you hurt Hermione."  
"ME?" Draco asked very confused. "You've got it wrong."  
"No, no I don't." Harry said moving forward. "And what you've done to him and Lavender."  
"Him and who? Look, you've got it wrong."  
Harry yelled. "Expelliarmus!"  
Draco jumped out of the way, landing against the wall. "Stupify."  
They kept throwing spells at each other, causing sinks to explode, bathroom stall doors to come off the hinges. Draco lept through the air as Harry yelled "Sectumsempra!"

Draco felt like a million little knives had cut through his whole body. He screamed as he landed on his back. He heard Potter running through the water a strangled noise come from him. He heard that blasted ghost scream and say she was going to get Snape. He could hear Potter telling him something but he couldn't focus, the pain was unbearable. He kept trying to think of something to take the pain away. He heard someone say Hermione. Hermione. He focused on her face, how she always held herself so delicately, how she would light up when he praised her for doing something right in potions, how she would smile after they'd perform the spell on the cabinet. He just let his mid become consumed with her. He felt someone touch him as the pain started to slowly become a numb type of pain. His last thought before he passed out from pain was that he hoped she knew he thought her smile brought out the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** sorry this took a bit longer to post.  
I had to re-read hbp to get somethings down for this and upcoming chapters.  
So I hope you all like this chapter, it's just meant as a filler for upcoming things.  
So Please enjoy and review! I love hearing your thoughts and feedback!

* * *

Draco had been released from the hospital after three days of being stuck there but he still wasn't allowed to go to classes and had taken his meals in his room. He hadn't wanted to see Potter, since he knew it'd lead to another fight and he'd get expelled, or that imbecile of a pureblood but the truth was he couldn't face Hermione. All he could remember of that moment was wishing to see her and that confused the hell out of him.

Sure his prejudice was slightly wavering, but he still had it. He wasn't on her side. He rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. He had never truly hated her, just hated that she was always better than he was. Always getting him in trouble for coming in second to a mudblood. He heard a light tap on his door and sat up.  
"Draco?" Pansy said softly as she entered his private rooms. All year he had been blackmailing the head boy for the private room.  
"Yes?" He asked as he shifted in the bed.  
"This came for you." She said handing him a thick white envelope.  
He nodded at her and she left.

_Dearest Draco;_

_we've been informed of what has happened to you. Severus says you should be better by the end of the week. Our guest says you need to rush the deadline since you've been on holiday for a week. He expects progress._

_Your father is healing nicely and should be up and about in the next month._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco stared at the words. Holiday? He crumpled the letter and held his wand to it. "Incendio."

Walking out into the common rooms he heard a shrill shriek. "Draco! You're better!"  
He nodded as he adjusted his robes and that daft little fifth year, Tracy, came running up to him. Ignoring the glare Pansy was throwing her.  
"I was so upset you weren't better by the dance. It wasn't anything special, but still." She said looking him over and brushing his hair from his face.  
He had forgotten all about that damn Halloween dance. "Sorry." He mumbled as he looked over to Blaise and Pansy. "Isn't there a trip to Hogsmeade today?"  
Blaise nodded and stood, as Pansy flipped the page in her magazine.  
"Coming Pansy?" Draco asked as he started to go with Blaise, causing Tracy to look extremely upset.

Hermione smiled at Ginny as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. She was going on about how Harry had danced all night with her and made her feel like a princess. Hermione smiled and told her friend how happy she was for her. Hermione herself hadn't went to the dance. She hadn't been in a very festive mood.

Hermione had talked with Harry about why he'd attacked Draco, and apparently he did it because Draco had attacked Ron, unprovoked. When she'd tried to tell him the truth he didn't believe her, he didn't understand why she was sticking up for Malfoy. When she had tried to show Harry the marks Ron had left her he still didn't believe. Causing their relationship to become even more strained.  
"Where is Harry at?" Hermione asked.  
Ginny shrugged. "He came earlier with Ron."  
Hermione felt nothing at the mention of Ron. She was sure she would have a negative reaction towards the name, or the thought, but no. Maybe it was because Draco had stayed with her, made her feel better? She wasn't sure but she wasn't going to let what he did ruin her.

Draco stepped out of the post office, as he shoved the package into his robes.  
"What's that?" Blaise asked eyeing him.  
"Nothing." Draco said as he made his way to the Three Broomsticks.

As they entered he stopped, causing Blaise to run into him. Hermione was sitting in a corner with that she-weasel. She wasn't smiling and Draco felt like it maybe had something to do with that witch's brother. Or maybe it had something to do with him.  
"Move it mate." Blaise hissed, pulling Draco from his thoughts.

Moving to a secluded corner he sat down, scanning the room. He needed someone who would never be connected back to him. Draco's eyes fell upon a girl he'd heard named Katie. She was on the quidditch team, his supposed rival. He smiled to himself.  
"You look like you're up to something." Blaise said as he took a delicate sip from his mug.  
Draco glared at him. "Mind your business."

Draco watched for the next twenty minutes, waiting for his chance. Which came when the girl excused herself. Draco stood up and quickly followed as the girl made her way into the restrooms.

Hermione watched as Harry and Ron looked around, like they were some paranoid crazy people. She felt her anger rise when she noticed Draco going to the restrooms, causing Harry to stand. Hermione excused herself and charged over.  
"Sit." She barked at the boy. She could feel Ron's glare on her but she ignored him. "Why are you following him around? Is going to the restroom a crime?"  
Harry glared back. "No, but I'm starting to wonder if he's put some spell on you."  
"A spell? Do you think I'm so stupid I would put myself in such a situation?" She asked in a hiss.  
Harry was about to speak when his head whipped to the side. Draco was leaving the shop.  
"Harry." Hermione growled as he left after the blonde boy, leaving Ron to glare at them.

Hermione followed her former best friend back up to the castle. She could see Draco far ahead with his friends. Hermione was about to scold Harry when she stopped and her blood went cold.

The shrillest scream she'd ever heard had come from her left. Turning to look she noticed Katie drop something and keep screaming. Her friend seemed to be trying to calm her. Harry glared at Hermione and ran over to the girls. Just as they approached Katie seemed to stiffen and was lifted into the air, hovering above their heads. Katie's friend screamed and Hermione pulled her wand out.

Katie fell and landed on her back.

Hermione stared shocked as Harry moved closer.  
"Don't touch her."  
Hermione looked behind her to see Hagrid making his way over. He lifted the girl into his arms. "Get that to Professor Snape." With that the half giant was off.

Hermione stood with Harry in front of McGonagall. Harry had been telling her what he'd seen as Snape looked over the necklace.  
"Any ideas?" The professor asked Snape.  
"It's very dark magic." The other professor said as he placed it back into the box.

"It was Malfoy."

The three others looked at Harry. Hermione glared at him, shaking her head.  
"No, it wasn't." She said.  
"It was. He went to the bathroom just as Katie had. Then this happens." Harry said waving towards the necklace.  
"That's a very concerning accusation." The older witch said staring at Harry like he'd lost his marbles.  
"I just…have a feeling." Harry said glancing at Hermione.  
"A feeling? Yes, let's go off Potter's feelings." Snape said glaring at the boy.  
"Be off with you two." McGonagall said waving her hand in dismissal.

"What on earth." Hermione growled at him as they exited the room.  
Harry ignored her and kept walking down the hall. Hermione felt like her friendship was practically over.

Waiting in the room of requirement Draco felt a bit nervous. He hadn't seen Hermione since earlier in the day, but even then he really hadn't talked to her. He decided maybe he should leave when he heard the door open.

"Draco." She said breathlessly.  
"Oh, you came." He said looking away. She looked nice today.  
"Are you alright? I haven't seen you for a week, I thought…are you ok?" She asked setting her things down.  
He nodded.  
"Listen…Harry thinks you harmed Katie."  
"Katie?" Draco asked as he tried to sound like he'd never heard of the name.  
"She's a Gryffindor." Hermione said pulling out her essay. "She was cursed, of course I told Snape and McGonagall you had absolutely nothing to do with the incident."  
"Why would I be a suspect?" He asked feeling a bit fidgety.  
"Because Harry said it was you. I mean really he's always so…paranoid!" She said shaking her head.  
Draco nodded.  
She turned to look at him. "But…how are you? I heard why Harry did what he did. I want to go hex Ronald but it won't do anything good."  
"I'm fine." Draco said with a soft smile.  
"Are you sure? I mean I can continue work on the cabinet alone for a few more days or weeks. Don't rush yourself."  
"I have to rush myself." He said turning to the cabinet.

They said the spell and Draco was the first to walk away. Hermione felt like he had some sort of uneasiness going on inside him.  
"Draco."  
"Why are you calling me that?" He asked looking up from the book he'd pulled from his bag.  
"IT's your name." Hermione said a bit confused.  
"Yes, but why are you using it? You hate me."  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't hate you. I don't think I ever really did."  
"Because I fucked you." He said narrowing his eyes.  
"What?" Hermione asked almost choking.  
"You heard."  
"That has nothing to do with it." She blushed, pulling her own things from her bag.  
"Then why don't you hate me?" He nearly yelled. "I deserve it. I deserve to be hated."  
Hermione shook her head. "No, you don't. You're a good person. You saved me from…from someone who I would never have thought could hurt me. I owe you."  
"You owe me nothing." He said sounding deflated as he collapsed into the chair and put his head on the table.  
"Of course I do, without you I'd be….I'm not sure but I wouldn't feel so…safe or strong."  
"You feel strong, because of me?" He laughed.  
"Well, yes. It's hard to explain."  
He shook his head and looked up.  
Hermione hesitated but she reached out and let her fingers touch the side of his face.

Draco wasn't sure why, maybe it was her touching him or the way her eyes were looking at him, but he swiftly stood up and grabbed her. She looked shocked at first, like she might push him away. Draco leaned in to kiss her and she let him, she seemed to melt into him as his hands pulled her closer. He wanted more, to feel her again but he couldn't get the image of her underneath Ron, screaming, out of his head. He pulled away and his whole body shivered at her breathy moan. He stepped back, pushing blonde hair from his eyes.  
"What…what is it?" She asked softly.  
He shook his head. "This isn't right. You were almost…."  
Hermione shook her head as he trailed off. "I wasn't. You saved me."  
"That's why you're letting me kiss you, it's just gratitude."  
Hermione glared at him. "That's what you think? I'm grateful? I am, don't get me wrong but I…I want you. I've…"  
She didn't finish her sentence, he had jumped up and grabbed her, kissing her like she was going to disappear any second. He let his hands wander into her hair and he was mesmerized. Her hair had always looked so dry and scratchy but it wasn't. IT was soft and easily gave way to his fingers as he slid them through the thick mane. He gently pulled on her hair, causing a very pleasant moan to escape her. He smirked to himself as he pushed her up against the cabinet and lifted her leg so that it was wrapped around his waist. She moved her head to the side as he started kissing her neck, he started sucking on the base of her neck causing her to grab onto him and let out a sigh. Pulling her robes off he stared, she was gorgeous. How had he not remembered her body? Her skin was so creamy that it made every other girl he'd slept with look dirty, her body was curved in the right places and firm in the others. Grabbing at her hips and pulling her into him he almost lost it when a small squeak came from her.  
"We don't have to." He said breathily as she started removing his clothing.  
"We do." She said as she pulled up his shirt.  
Draco smirked as she pushed him against a nearby wall, she kissed his neck. HE turned her so her back was facing his chest and pushed her down onto the little table they used. She let out a noise as draco ran his hands up and down her back, undoing her bra. He leaned over her as he moved her underwear to the side. "Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing himself and placing it at her entrance.  
She nodded, biting her lip.  
He rubbed himself up and down her opening, causing her to let out a loud moan. With one swift movement he was buried inside her, thrusting slowly as she braced herself on the table.

Hermione was sure this was heaven. She could feel him pushing into her and it felt better than the first time, better than anything she could imagine. She moaned as he grabbed her hair and lifted her head off the table, causing her back to arch. Hermione couldn't focus. Her vision kept darkening every time he thrust deep inside her. She was completely lost in his touch, the way his hand would tangle in her hair, the way his fingers latched onto her nipples, the way his fingers dug into her hips or the way his fingers knew exactly where to touch down there. Hermione's eyes flew open as a warm tingle spread throughout her body. She felt herself pushing back against him as he quickened his pace, going harder and deeper. "Draco." She moaned as she grabbed onto the side of the table.

They were laying on the floor, Draco wasn't sure how they'd ended up there but when he'd opened his eyes there they were. He was holding her and her face was pressed into his chest as she slept. Moving away he grabbed his underwear and slid them on. This wasn't supposed to happen. He stared at her. Her chest was rising and he noticed a soft blush all over her body. Running a hand through his hair he knew he was going to need her again. IT wasn't anything spectacular, he'd had much more heated sex with other girls but there was something different. The way she let him do what he wanted, how he could take control and she never fought him. How she said his name. Draco groaned. _"Fuck."_ He watched as Hermione rolled onto her side and her eyes slowly opened to find him.

Draco felt his insides twist around as she smiled at him, he was a dead man.


End file.
